Azugâl muzmaz
by boosie1075
Summary: Another love story to join the innumerable others. I wanted to put my own spin on this slightly overdone category of fictional romance in the Hobbit. Nevertheless, I hope you read and enjoy, and maybe even review. N.B. Tolkien purists probably won't like it much, so I apologize in advance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ahùgun

"Well we have one more member we are waiting on." Explained Gandalf to Bilbo, much to the hobbit's confusion.

"But I thought that um, that Mr. Thorin was the last one."

"Here here!" shouted Dori, "Who could we possibly be waiting on?"

A chorus of "Everyone's here!" and "Who could it be?" floated through the tight spaces of the hobbit's home. Much to Bilbo's chagrin, it seemed as if another uproar was on his hands. That is, until Thorin spoke.

"Who is he, Gandalf? Why wasn't I informed of this?" His deep authoritative voice resonated through the now silent dwelling.

"Well, a um." Gandalf paused, gathering his thoughts while coughing, "a dwarf with a very handy set of skills who I fully believe will be an asset to the group, particularly in the latter stages of this quest and while I am away."

That all too familiar chorus rang out with curiosities about where he was from, "From the Blue Mountains?" "One of Dain's kin?" This was accompanied by "But we already have a burglar!" and "What sort of skills?"

"Now please do settle down, gentlemen, for our guest may be here soon and you all can be quite an intimidating bunch with all that ruckus." Gandalf admonished them, for he knew that their new companion was apprehensive about his invitation from the start, and walking in on this lot of rowdy dwarfs could be quite startling.

Bilbo nodded enthusiastically to this; he could never replenish his poor pantry, but he could at least welcome a chance for peace and quiet."Yes yes, I think that is quite wise Gandalf! I think we've all had enough of this for one evening!"

Precisely at that moment, as Gandalf had hoped, a soft knock was heard at the door. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, would you be so kind as to answer that?"

Bilbo's curiosity lead him rather swiftly to the door and as soon as he opened it, he squeaked out an "Oh my!"

"Are you Mister Baggins?" a soft and extremely feminine voice asked.

"Um, well yes, yes I am. Do come in." While Bilbo had enough guests for one evening, he decided this girl seemed like nothing compared to the lot in his dining room. Nor was he one to turn away a lady.

Now at this point all the dwarfs had turned to see who she was, but before they could all jump up to get a peek, Gandalf strode to door and shot the dwarfs a look that told them to stay put.

"My dear Eliana!" He enveloped her into a huge hug that swept her up off the floor. All the while the dwarfs whispered among themselves, with of course, Fili and Kili perhaps the most curious. They could hardly stay seated! All they wanted was just a peek and they couldn't even see her!

She giggled a breathless reply, "Oh Gandalf it really is good to see you!" As she said this she took off her cloak.

"Ah, um, you..." Bilbo trailed off with a stupid expression on his little hobbit face.

"Yes?" She asked, quite amused by him already.

"See I thought that dwarf women were bearded and well, ugly, but you are definitely not that! Not...well what I mean is...its just that..." Poor Bilbo was at a loss for words. 'Stupid hobbit! She probably feels uncomfortable! What kind of a host are you anyways, Bilbo?' he thought to himself. Naturally, this comment got all the dwarfs out of their seats, and really, who could blame them.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Baggins." Eliana was shy, and so blushed furiously at his comment and gazed at the ground. She really shouldn't have looked up, for when she did she was greeted by 13 dwarfs openly staring, mouths agape.

Gandalf tried to salvage the situation. "Why don't we all sit down."

"I will not have a she-dwarf on this quest. I will not have her in harms way, Gandalf." I think we all know who said that.

"Well now she's going, so lets all sit down. I have my reasons for this, you know." And so they sat and scrutinized her; while Gandalf and Thorin were bickering back and forth, the rest of the company was distracted by perhaps the most beautiful dwarf, nay female, they had ever seen. Of course, Fili and Kili escorted the shy girl to sit right in between them.

"I'm Kili, and this is my brother Fili." Both brothers stared at her and they gave each other a knowing look.

"Very nice to meet you. I'm Eliana." She blushed at the two handsome brothers. Being away from her own kind for so long, she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. But by Mahal they were something else. The whole company, and by this time Gandalf and Thorin, were looking at her.

And thus the questioning began from the whole company. "Where are you from?" "What do you do?" "Why aren't you at home?" etc... until the poor girl got overwhelmed by the mass of shouting at her she just dropped silent.

"Here now," said Fili, "we don't mean to frighten you. Its just, well, we're all so curious is all. Women don't travel about, usually." That comment and the large plate of food provided by Kili snapped her out of her mangled thoughts.

"No no that's quite alright! Really its fine. Perhaps you could all just start by telling me your names?"

"Of course, lassie." A kindly voice came from across the table and Eliana looked up to see an old dwarf with a white beard smiling kindly at her. "If this lot can stay quite for just a moment perhaps we won't scare her away." He gave the group a withering look. Eliana could tell that he was much respected, because the other dwarves settled down.

"I'm Balin, and this," he gestured towards a very scary looking dwarf across the table, "Is my brother Dwalin." The intimidating dwarf just grunted in response.

Dori took it upon himself to go next, and introduce his kin before they could embarrass themselves in front of him. "I am Dori, milady, and this is Ori," she made a note of how young he looked, "and Nori." The one with the starfish hair. She could remember that.

A man who was very obviously hard of hearing turned to face her and spoke a tad bit loudly, but she assumed that it was because he was hard of hearing. "I'm Oin, and this is Gloin." She received another grunt.

"And I'm Bofur," the dwarf with the kind smile and the funny hat spoke next, "and this is Bombur," the fat one, "and this is Bifur." The one with the..wait, was that an axe? Yes, the one with the axe. Neither of them spoke to her, but Bombur smiled, albeit with a mouth full of food.

Balin spoke again. "And you are already acquainted with Fili and Kili here. And the leader of our company is Thorin Oakenshield."

'Ah yes, exiled king of the lonely mountain.' Eliana thought to herself. She had heard the story of the doom of Erebor in her land. She briefly looked up and Thorin gave her a condescending look and she quickly looked down again.

"Well," she spoke quietly, "it is very nice to meet you all."

As she was being introduced Fili gave his brother a knowing look above her head. She was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life. Luscious brown hair in a soft braid and crystal-like eyes framed by long dark lashes, the kind of eyes which he had never seen before. Fili turned his attention back to the girl with the star eyes and watched her face as she was introduced to the company. He was completely struck by her already.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota bene: I do use dwarf words from the dwarrow scholar, but I have no idea how to construct sentences etc...so if anyone reads this and is some sort of an expert in this area, please don't kill me for not being correct. For this chapter it only concerns the title but I wanted to apologize in advance.

Chapter 2: Kharub ra Ruhks

**The next day.**

The introductions went well, but as soon as they were over the flood of questions began. Each dwarf shouted his question over the other, and other dwarfs shouted back at them to hush, and once again the whole room was in a uproar.

"Poor girl," Bilbo thought to himself. "I really ought to do something." However, when he looked around for Gandalf, he noticed that the wizard was off in a quiet corner seriously discussing something with Thorin.

"I don't want her on this quest. She will be a burden and I cannot allow a dwarven lady to be put in harms way. It just isn't done. She belongs tucked away in our lands, hidden from sight."

"Thorin, she has something that is needed on this quest. I cannot explain it to you, but I'm asking you to trust me. Besides, she is tougher than she looks."

"She will be a distraction." By this point Thorin had gotten himself pretty worked up. Anger seethed from every pore.

"A welcome one at that. Look, your company has already taken quite a shine to her."

"Where is she from? Does her family know about this?"

"Well, she's..." Gandalf took a long drag from his pipe in thought, "from far in the east. Further than any of you even know about. And about her family, well, I believe they would give her their blessing."

"Very well, if you say she is needed that badly, then I will trust you. For now. But the moment she becomes a huge burden, I am sending her home."

"Very well." Gandalf sighed at the stubbornness of the cantankerous dwarf king. Thorin marched off in a huff towards the ruckus in the dining room.

"ENOUGH! Alright Miss Eliana, Gandalf has made it clear that you will accompany us on this quest. My nephews, Fili and Kili, will be in charge of looking after you. Try not to be a burden." And Thorin stormed out of the room. Eliana simply stared into her lap. "What a jerk." She thought to herself. Back in her country, a dwarvish man would never speak that way to a lady.

Fili and Kili exchanged knowing glances. Really, could this day get any better?

"Well then, Miss Eliana, seeing as we are your protectors and all, we really ought to get to know each other." Fili said with a smile. To their annoyance, Bilbo butted in.

"Now now, clearly you all have worn her out. Come Miss Eliana, and I will show you a place where you can sleep." She looked up at him in appreciation. She was getting to like this little hobbit already.

"Thank you, Mr. Baggins." She quietly followed him down the hall to a spare bedroom.

"Oh! How charming. Mr. Baggins, you really are too kind. And thank you for rescuing me." She said with a chuckle.

"Please, call me Bilbo. I'll be right down the hall if you need anything. Goodnight." Bilbo took this chance to retire as well. Both were lulled to sleep by the deep, resonating voices of the dwarves singing into the night.

That next morning, Eliana got up early and after getting ready without waking any other dwarves, went outside to admire the sunrise. Her small sleek black horse came trotting up and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Good morning Rhaelyr." The horse nuzzled her head.

"That's a beautiful animal." A deep voice from behind her said quietly, and it made her jump. It was one of those young dwarves, but for the life of her she couldn't remember which one. He chuckled when she jumped.

"Thank you. His name is Rhaelyr."

"That's an interesting name. Can't say I've ever heard anything quite like it. Nor have I seen a pony so sleek before."

"He was a gift." The blond dwarf eyed me curiously then went to touch the pony, and to my surprise Rhaelyr let him.

"I'm impressed, he usually shies away from strangers." I noticed that although he was petting my horse, his eyes were locked on me. I blushed and looked away from his intense gaze. He was very attractive, which made me blush even more.

"Where do such delicate creatures come from?" I knew what he was talking about the horse, but I also felt an underlying tone that told me he wasn't just referring to Rhaelyr. Especially with the way that he eyed me. And the fact that I am really petite, very small boned, and weigh very little.

"Far in the east. And what the Araly lack in strength, they make up for in endurance. Rhaelyr can run for a day and a night without tiring."

"Wow, that is impressive. And we're headed east as well. Perhaps, close to where you are from?"

"No, the lonely mountain is very far west from my country." I turned to look at him finally. "I grew up near the eastern sea." His face was full of surprise and shock.

"What on earth is a girl like you doing traveling all this way alone? That's incredibly far! And, I've never met anyone from the east, I mean uh, from that far east. Didn't know that there were even dwarves that lived that far east."

"Gandalf asked me to come, he said he needed my help. Though to be quite honest he didn't tell me much at all."

"Well, I will take it upon myself to fill you in, my lady." He winked at me and my shy nature was about to take over again when his brunette brother walked out.

"Oi, Fili! You can't hog her forever you know!" So Fili was the blonde, and Kili I think was the others name? "Now miss, my vagabond brother here hasn't been bothering you with his uncouthness, has he?" They were a pair who liked to tease, I could tell.

"Hey! Don't try to cover up your own inabilities to be a gentleman by pointing out fallacies that I don't possess." It was funny, watching them banter back and forth.

"Oh no, not at all! He wasn't." I smiled and both brothers smiled back. In truth, they were both extremely handsome and I was amazed that neither of them had wives already.

"Good morning lads. Good morning lassie!" The dwarf with the braids and hat, Bofur I think, winked at me and I smiled back. The rest of the crew came out and I was greeted with smiles and a merry course of 'Good morning, lassie!' from the lot. They seemed like a sweet bunch of dwarves. This excludes Thorin; he didn't acknowledge my presence when he walked out. We started on our journey, with Fili filling me in on all the details. Occasionally the other dwarves would come to chat with me, mostly asking me about Rhaelyr. I was disappointed when Mr. Baggins didn't join us, although I had a feeling that we would be seeing him soon.

"Alright milady, what do you bet?" Kili snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You know, Eliana would be fine. You don't have to call me milady. And I don't think, I uh, will bet." I smiled and they returned with gorgeous smiles of their own.

"Alright Eliana. Well, if you were to bet, what would you say?" Fili asked.

"Well I um," damn my shyness, "I uh, would bet that he would join us."

"Really? Well then, here Oin, 5 gold in for me that he comes, and I'll add in 5 here for Elia. It is alright if I call you that, yes?" Fili glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine." I chuckled and smiled at the handsome dwarf, "And you really don't have to do that, master Fili!"

"It's just Fili to you. And I know, but I wanted to." He simply smiled but Kili, who was clearly the more playful one, pulled a loose hair out of my braid.

"Hey!" Damn dwarf. Already playing tricks, and yet I still couldn't help but chuckle. Kili simply laughed and trotted up ahead, while Fili rode next to me still.

"Eh, don't mind him, he's just a," he paused as he dramatically sucked in air and shouted loud enough for Kili to hear up ahead, "bumbling buffoon."

"Don't forget, my dear brother, that bumbling buffoon made the lady smile. Something my dim-witted, ever so serious brother hasn't done yet!" We all laughed and some of the other dwarfs around us laughed too. The rest of them just rolled their eyes at the antics of young dwarfs. It was cut short, however by the shouting of Mr. Baggins, Bilbo I mean, as he came running up. I couldn't hear the conversation that took place, but it took everything in me not to burst out laughing as he was unceremoniously placed upon a pony by Fili and Kili. I felt sorry for him, so I decided to leave my current company and join Bilbo for awhile.

"Mr. Baggins! I'm so glad you decided to join us!" I smiled as cheerfully as I could and tried my best to not notice how much of an idiot he looked like on that pony.

"Oh, Miss Eliana! Thank you."

I leaned close and whispered to him, "In truth, I'm really glad you came. You're nice company after spending time with this lot all day." He smiled gratefully in return.

"Well, the same goes for you. You know, you don't act like a dwarf very much."

"Well that's because I'm from very far east, and my kind act a bit differently." I chuckled at him.

"And if I may ask, where exactly? Is it somewhere on one of my maps, perhaps?"

"Oh, probably not. And maybe it's best for a different time. It's a bit complicated to explain for the first time, I suppose."

"Well alright! I won't ask you more of it, but I must say, you have me quite intrigued." He chuckled and I realized just how glad I was for his more reserved company. After the handkerchief incident, we fell into a comfortable silence. I noticed that Fili and Kili were never far off. And that their eyes were always on me. Not in a creepy way, but in a way that made my cheeks red and my heart race. Especially since Fili's beautiful blue eyes were so intense...but then again, all the dwarfs seemed to eye me strangely and check up on my all the time, though I never left their sight. Eventually Fili trotted up to me.

"This is from your share of the bet, milady," He smiled at me. "Good call by the way," and I couldn't help but grin.

**Later that night. At camp. Fili's POV **

She was fun to tease, but incredibly shy. Kili and I had fun messing around, though at some level I became embarrassed at our antics. I admonished myself for acting like this, she was just a pretty girl, after all. The problem was that in Ered Luin the girls weren't pretty, and unlike men or elves, dwarfs didn't have prostitutes or anything like that because women were so scare. We treasured them and kept them hidden away, so seeing one so beautiful out and about in the world was shocking, to say the least. That and being the heir I was always too busy for girls, unlike my carefree brother. Most of the company had talked to her for a bit and they all seemed to like her.

Anyways, Kili and I had the first watch and we looked on as everyone bundled down for the night. To our dismay, she faced away from the fire to sleep, so we couldn't see her face. Once we were sure everyone was asleep, Kili turned and whispered to me.

"Our new companion...how come we don't have girls like her in Ered Luin, or any other dwarf kingdom we've been to?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She said she was from the east, maybe its an eastern thing."

"To have beautiful women?" We both chuckled and I shrugged again.

"Did you have a nice conversation this morning?" He wiggled his eyebrows and displayed the stupidest grin I had ever seen.

"Gods, Kili! You oaf...I was just trying to get to know her a little better. She's very shy, I think."

"Well now she's not to blame for that. I mean, look at what company she stumbled into." I gave my brother an understanding nod. I suppose that, especially if I was a girl, that I would be pretty intimidated, especially after the way everyone acted up last night.

Kili and I got quiet again, and my mind wandered to Eliana. As far as any of us knew, there were no dwarven kingdoms that far east. None of us could figure it out, not even Balin knew. And by Mahal she was so beautiful! I caught myself gazing at her soft, dark brown hair as it fell all around her. I just hoped Kili didn't notice my staring, otherwise he would never let me live it down. And so far on our journey I've heard several of us comment on her eyes. They were so light and big, like blue-green crystals. They were really enchanting and none of us had ever seen eyes quite like that before. You would almost guess she was blind, but they weren't cloudy and they weren't quite that light. All it really did was serve to heighten our curiosity.

I was snapped from these thoughts when I heard an animal and Bilbo freak out. I turned toward my brother. He was thinking exactly what I was.

"What was that?" Panic was written all over the poor hobbit's face.

"Orcs." Now, I knew it wasn't orcs, but the look on his face...unfortunately we failed to see my uncle wake.

"Orcs?"

I picked right up after Kili, not missing a beat. "Throat cutters, there will be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with 'em."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added. The look on his face was one of pure terror, we couldn't help but chuckle. That was brought to an end by Thorin. By Mahal, I can never do anything right to please him. And to add to the embarrassment, as if there wasn't already enough, I noticed that Elia had turned around and was awake. She was looking at us, looking at me with those eyes.

She didn't look terrified, which was really good. Gods, I would feel terrible if I scared her; there's already so much she would be frightened of out here for the simple fact that she was a girl. No rather she looked curious and amused. Like she knew what we were up to. Suddenly I didn't feel quite as ashamed when I registered her look. Unfortunately, she broke her gaze away and sat up when Balin began to tell Thorin's story. It was one Kili and I had heard many times, yet somehow we still felt a sense of awe at our uncle, our king, every time we heard it.

We had eventually all woken up to Balin's voice and the whole company was listening intently. Afterwards, Bofur and Gloin had the next watch so Kili and I settled down for the night fairly close to Elia. After all, she was our responsibility. When all was quiet and before I fell asleep I heard her shuffle then whisper close to me, "I thought it was a funny joke." I grinned and rolled over to look at her. "Thanks." She just smiled and whispered goodnight, before falling into a peaceful sleep. At least, I thought she had. She rolled on her back and stared at the stars. I noticed Bofur was half falling asleep, Gloin was further off and everyone else was sound asleep.

"Can't sleep?" I asked her quietly. She looked a bit startled, but turned nonetheless.

"No." She said quietly. Something must have upset her slightly. I racked my brain for what could have possibly done so but came up short. "We have different stars in the east." She said softly.

"Ah. Well, see there..." I quietly pointed out the different constellations we had, and she seemed to relax as she listened. Suddenly I realized something. The things Thorin was saying, that must have upset her. I can definitely see how. Sometimes he was just so...well himself really, so harsh.

"Don't worry about him," I gestured towards him, sleeping, "he's always that harsh." She turned to me, her eyes going from sad to relieved. Then they turned sorrowful again.

"I'm sorry."

"You get used to it." She nodded, but I was touched how concerned she looked, and we had only known each other for a few days. "You should get some sleep, we have quite the day ahead of us." I smiled warmly and she returned the favor. She had a gorgeous smile. I am slightly ashamed to admit I dreamed of her that night.


	3. Chapter 3

N.B. I apologize for a lot of this being filler but I have been so stressed as of late that all I've wanted to do is write fluffy stuff to make me feel better, for lack of a better explanation. Then I realized that I haven't updated any of my stories in nearly an eon so I decided, eh, why not? Anyways...here you go!

Chapter 3: Katâthhôr aktûb zu ra dharug

**Fili's POV**

I couldn't help but continuously stare at her in the firelight while we ate. She was chatting with Bilbo, though other members of the company joined in every so often. Kili was seated next to me.

"Something, or should I say someone, caught your eye brother?" I pretended not to know what he was talking about, though in truth I could feel my face flush.

"I do not know what you mean, Kili," but it was obvious he did not believe me.

"You fancy her." He said with a huge and cheeky grin on his face.

"I think she's sweet," I tried to cover up my embarrassment. I felt like I had been caught red handed and I didn't like it.

"Oh I know you think more than that about her. It's so obvious. Noble prince Fili, always so confident and regal, stumbles his words and fumbles everything when she is near. I mean I don't blame you; she looks like Yavanna herself came down and took form." He was so right. "Don't you think so?"

"I think, Kili, that Mahal couldn't have fashioned a more beautiful creature in all middle earth," I whispered, suddenly so embarrassed that I blurted that out in front of him. He grinned and chuckled at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well she seems like you well enough," he said slyly.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" I wasn't going to let him raise my hopes. No. A girl, woman, as beautiful, smart and kind as she would not want some inexperienced warrior with naught even a proper throne. Not yet anyway.

"Fili, I see the way she looks at you sometimes. And she always wants to be around you, especially in danger. I mean, whose the first person she checks up on after we've had a scrap? You. And besides, who wouldn't like the brave, dashing and handsome young heir to Erebor. I know I would." He winked at me and I looked away, blushing and grinning. Then he pinched me, hard. And I mean hard, on my hand. It hurt like hell.

"Dammit," I said under my breath.

"Oh Fili! Did you just get bit by something?"

"What? No-" But Kili cut me off. "It's fine." I shook my hand but the skin was still red and raised.

"No look. It's all red. What if you got bit by something poisonous? Oin, come look at this!" He was making a huge deal about his pinching me but suddenly it dawned on me as Oin sat to look at it. Elia looked up at me, worried. Then she timidly came over to look at it; she was a damn good healer. Her and Oin would talk about different methods and herbs used for medicine from the East and West. It was absolutely adorable when she did that.

"I don't know what would do that, laddie," Oin shook his head. "Do you know lassie?"

She took her hand in my own and I swear I felt a spark fly straight up my arm. Her hands were cold.

"No, but it is already fading." Her voice sounded like a melody.

"See," I said, looking at Kili, "I told you it was fine." She let go of my hand and went to go sit back to her original spot but Kili was there, talking to some of the company. So she sat down next to me, so close but yet so far.

"I think I should be quite useless if something poisonous out here bit you."

"Oh don't say that. Just because it's a different poison doesn't mean you couldn't do something. You're very smart. I know you could figure it out." Her face visibly flushed under my praise and I mentally clapped myself on the shoulder.

"You're very kind, Fili." Now it was my turn to blush under her compliment.

"Are the animals of the east very different?"

"Some of them. The more south you go, in the jungle, they are very dangerous and very frightening. But where I'm from, none are so bad. We have direwolves, lots of birds and little mammals, horses..."

"Like Rhaelyr?"

"Yes. And bears, lions, in the south the mumakil and alligators. Strange beasts that are difficult to describe."

"I have never seen any of those. Well except a bear of course."

"You have never seen a lion?"

"No, but I've heard of them."

"They are magnificent creatures." She paused momentarily, so I waited, seeing if she would say something. "You look like a lion." She said so softly and so timidly that it made my heart swell.

"I hope that's a good thing," I chuckled, unsure if she meant that as a compliment.

"Oh it is!" I smiled at her shyness.

"Tell me about them. I've only seen a sketch and heard that they were called, oh what it is, king of the jungles?"

"Yes!" she laughed lightly. "They are very strong and brave. Majestic. But fierce too. They are hard to kill but their fur is so soft and very highly prized. It's a compliment, in the east, to be compared to the might of a lion." My face was probably so red. "Sakhabazu zurk kathrik (you look like a lion)," she said again so very softly. I had never seen her blush so furiously before.

"You speak Khuzdul so beautifully." I whispered to her. It was the truth; it was perfect and sweet and so sensuous when she spoke our secret language. "Izzûghizu sangimli (your eyes are like stars)," I quietly and she blushed furiously, biting her lip but smiling. "Do all easterners eyes look as beautiful as yours?"

"No, the eyes of men are black as night and only some dwarves have the, um, I don't know the word," she thought for a moment, "it doesn't matter. Only a few dwarves have eyes that look like mine. The rest have a mix of colors like any other peoples would."

"Why?" When I asked that question a shadow passed over her face and I frowned.

"It is a gift, from Yavanna, they say. A blessing."

"And what does that entail?"

"I suppose having some semblance of knowledge and control over creatures." I frowned. "It's hard to explain. When I was growing up, I had a pet direwolf named Vhaeka. I had tamed her when I was little after I found her as a pup. We were absolutely inseparable and we had this...bond." She frowned, clearly not pleased with her explanation but I think I was beginning to understand.

"That is quite the gift. And a huge blessing. That's amazing actually. A direwolf. So is that why you and Rhaelyr seem to talk to each other sometimes?" She blushed and smiled.

"Yes I suppose so."

"And what does he think of the company? Does he like me?"

"Oh he likes you best actually." I smiled, hoping that she intended that for deeper meaning.

"Ah good I'm glad." I paused, then grinned at her. "It's good to know that if I ever need a horse to talk to I always have him," I winked at her and she laughed loudly enough that the company looked over at her. She had just the most melodious and joyful laugh.

"What is Ered Luin like?" she asked me, her eyes full of curiosity.

"It is cozy. It's been my home my whole life. I think it's splendid really, but apparently it's nothing compared to Erebor so many who remember that great city are dissatisfied. But it still is grand. And beautiful. They are rich too, in gems and such. Though, they are less imposing than other mountains I'm told. I will take you there sometime if you like?"

"Oh I would like that very much," she smiled shyly.

"What about your home?"

"It is the most beautiful place I think, every place I have traveled to has just not compared. It is like Erebor in that it is one huge mountain, though it sticks out tall amongst a high mountain range. And it is right by the ocean. It's bigger than anything I have seen thus far."

"I've never been to the sea." She was being vague, although I prided myself in being able to get this much information out of her.

"Being near the sea is my favorite. I love it so much," she smiled fondly.

"I would like to see it sometime."

"Well, as soon as you are able, I would take you there if you like?" She was bashful when she said it, and I cursed myself for my mind wandering at that open ended statement to less than appropriate scenarios.

"I should like no one else to show me but you." I was startled by the huskiness of my voice, so I cleared my throat. "Do you mine certain things there?"

"We get lots of pearls from the ocean, and mithril." By this point the entire company had honed in on our conversation, though she didn't realize it at first. And for some reason none of them said anything. "And of course, gold, silver and all the other precious gemstones."

"Pearls? Those are rare indeed. They are prized and valued greatly out here."

"But they are not the most prized item, though they come close."

"What is then?" Now she had me all curious. What on earth could be prized more than a horde of rare sea pearls.

"Dragonstone."

"I've never heard of it." The rest of the company shook their heads.

"You don't have it out here, at least not that I know of. It's very rare."

"Well, what does it look like?" She fidgeted briefly with a curious look on her face.

"It is a bright clear white gem that is simply dazzling. When cut properly, the light from all colors shines from it, though subtley. Some of them are small, but we have a few great ones. The biggest is nearly half my size."

"Your people mine this stone?" Thorin shot up and she scooted a bit closer to me. I hated that he intimidated her so much. Though, I didn't blame her for being frightened of him.

"Yes why?"

"What you have described girl is the arkenstone. But there is only one arkenstone." Girl. That girl has a name.

"I do not know of the arkenstone."

"It is the heirloom of my people, a sign of divine right and a one of a kind gem."

"Perhaps out in the east it isn't though. You never know." Balin said kindly.

"That would defile the purpose of the arkenstone and everything my grandfather believed about it."

"Dragonstone is the most highly valued item in all of the east. Only kings and those of royal descent are allowed to wear it."

"No; it cannot be the same." Thorin stalked off and Elia sulked.

"Cheer up now, that's not your fault." I whispered to her as the company went back to ignoring us.

"I didn't know..." she seemed upset and I was too. Why Thorin was such an ass to her...it angered me.

"Just ignore him. Please try not to let him get to you." I pleaded with her.

"Alright, I'll try." I smiled at her in an attempt to cheer her up and she returned it. We chatted a bit more about anything that popped to mind really. It was then I noticed how easy it was for me to talk to her and how easily she conversed with me. And if we had a silence, it was never awkward. Rather it was comfortable. I loved it.

We settled down for the night and I went to sleep next to my brother rather than her. I did not wish to make her feel uncomfortable in any way, nor get the company talking even more. Before I left for my brother I whispered to her, "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes. Thank you." And I watched with a giddy heart as she went to sleep. Though, before I could lapse into a wonderful dream Kili woke me.

"So what were you talking about for so long?"

"Nothing of great importance." I tried to play it down.

"You two are so sweet. It's painfully obvious you fancy each other." He said coyly and I frowned at him.

"Come on lad, just man up and tell 'er how ya feel." Dwalin whispered loudly.

"Shhh! And it's not like that." I whispered back to him, now noticing half the company was awake and looking at me.

"Give her kiss," Dori said as Ori made a kissing noise into the air.

"Stop that," I hissed at them, but all they all did was chuckle.

"She likes you," Bilbo whispered and we looked at him, a bit surprised.

"I mean it," he said.

"You must woo her," Bofur said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"All of you, enough!" I rolled over and pretended to go to sleep.

"Now now don't be that way young prince," said Balin and I rolled back over to look at him. "Finding love is rare enough for us, and finding one out here for you is a miracle. You should be happy and," he paused, smiling, "perhaps you could use our help in, uh, pursuing her?" He winked at me and I tried my hardest not to smile, though my lip was twitching.

"I don't think I would need any," I paused, looking at each member of the company who was awake, "any of your help in this matter. Thank you though. I'm sure I can manage just fine on my own."

"Oh I would say you are," said Kili, but I felt that he meant more behind that statement. After that I did sleep, and again I dreamed of fair Eliana.

**Elia's POV**

I slept quite soundly that night, and I blushed when I awoke, thinking of Fili's and mine's conversation last night. Gods he was so handsome and sweet. After a quick breakfast, we set out, with Kili riding beside me for awhile. I rather like Fili's jovial younger brother, though not in the same way I liked Fili.

"Did you sleep well Elia?"

"I did. And you?"

"Oh I should say so. Except I think I might have slept on a rock," his face became puzzled and his hair was still a bit of a rat's nest. In truth he looked quite comical. I laughed at him.

"So...Elia," he dragged out both those words and I looked at him curiously. He had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Are you betrothed, or perhaps courting anyone, back east?"

"Wha-? No, no I'm not." I could feel my face get hot.

"Really? I should think a girl as lovely as you would be snatched up at the first opportunity!"

"Hear hear!" said Bofur. "You must've had some suitors?"

"Well I suppose so yes. My aunt so desperately wanted to get me married. She liked to play matchmaker. I hated every single person she introduced me too," they all laughed.

"Pray do tell, why did you not care for them?" Kili said.

"They were all full of themselves. Very ostentatious, greedy, they put their gold before anything else." I shook my head, remembering the fools she brought to me.

"Now aren't you glad that not all of us are like that? I mean, look at the lads here. They're princes and they don't act like that at all," Bofur said and Balin nodded in agreement.

"No, they aren't at all," and my mind wandered to Fili, who was hardworking, generous and kind. Yet still so regal in his walk and mannerisms. He didn't have to flaunt being royalty or wealthy. You just knew by the air around him, yet he was so humble.

"Oh especially Fili. He's so humble, you know?" Kili elbowed me. I thought I would die of embarrassment. Speaking of Fili, where was he?

I spotted him up ahead with Thorin and Gandalf but I was careful not to let my gaze linger, lest I be teased mercilessly. Biblo came up on the other side of me. I was glad to see him, surely he wouldn't embarrass me so.

"Come!" Thorin shouted and we all hurried up. Fili lingered and ended up riding next to me, though we didn't speak much. After about an hour or so it began to pour. And I mean pour. I pulled up my hood, but I was soaked. We all were. I couldn't help but shiver, though I did my best to hide it. I ducked my head and tried to take my mind to a different place altogether.

"Eliana?" Fili came right up next to me. I looked up at him. He was soaked as well. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I think so."

"Do you want my coat?" Mahal his kindness...

"No I couldn't! I'll be fine." I mustered a smile, hoping that it would reassure him but he didn't seem to buy it though he did smile.

"Hear! Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf shouted back to him. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." Dori didn't look pleased, to say the least.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us, the greatest of which is Saruman, the white. The there are the two bluses; do you know I have quite forgotten their names? Eliana!" He shouted back at me. "What are the blue wizard's names?"

"Alatar and Pallando." I supplied, my lips shaking from the cold.

"And who is the fifth?" asked Bilbo.

"Why that would be Radagast, the brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" I was surprised at Bilbo's comment.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always, evil will look to find a foothold in this world. Do you know Elia, I think you would get along quite well with him?" I just nodded. I was too chilled to reply.

"Elia, you're shivering." Fili's worried voice came from right next to me. It was true, I was thoroughly chilled. I had never been one to stay warm easily. I looked up at him, about to tell him I'd be ok, but a part of me wanted him to hold me to keep me warm. A big part of me wanted that.

"Elia!" Kili gave Fili a worried look then hopped off his pony, helped me slide of Rhaelyr, hoisted me up, with Fili's help, onto Fili's pony. Fili took off my soaked cloak and wrapped his large one around the both of us. His hand tightened around my waist, sending butterflies to my stomach. I instinctively leaned back against him; he was so unbelievably warm.

"Are you warmer now?"

"Yes, thank you so much."

"You are the most welcome, and don't worry about it." I nodded and when I shivered in the wind that had picked up, he held me even tighter. I almost felt dizzy, but in a good way, from the contact.

**Fili's POV**

By Durin, how did this wonderful thing happen? Well I knew how, thanks to my cheeky brother. She was indeed freezing, her lips were blue, her teeth were chattering, her whole body shivered. Though, she was warming up in my embrace. How I longed to kiss her soft blue lips to warm them...I needed to stop, otherwise she might feel an unwelcome visitor pressed into her backside, embarrassing both of us. So, I concentrated on the road ahead, and every so often tightened my grip on her. Her waist was so tiny but fit perfectly in my hand. And when she pressed back into me, searching for warmth, butterflies set off in my abdomen.

We stayed silent, both (or at least I hope both of us), enjoying the warmth and contact. Well, warmth for her. She let out a petite yawn, and I smiled at how adorable it was.

"You can sleep," I said as I bent down to her ear.

"Now that would hardly be fair, seeing as you lot have to stay awake."

"I do not think so. I would sleep, if I had the chance. Plus, I am not yet that tired." I tried my best to be soft with her, though getting her to hear me in this weather was tough.

She nodded, but stayed awake for quite some time longer, until I felt her slump against my chest and her breathing come slow and steady. Kili came up next to me and grinned cheekily when he saw her asleep against my chest. This was possibly the best ever, her sleeping this close to me. Though I do wish it would have been someplace warm and dry, like a bed. But I could settle for this, I still loved it.

When we stopped for camp she was still cold and wet. We ended up at the mouth of a cave that provided some shelter. I helped her off the pony then made her sit in the cave, despite her protests that she should help. When we were all unpacked, a fire was stoked and dinner was cooking, and I put my fur coat around her shoulders.

"Hold your hands out." I told her and she complied. I then furiously rubbed my hands together, the friction creating heat. I then put my huge hands over her tiny ones. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled.

"Wow! That's so warm. Thank you." I couldn't think of anything to say so I nodded. We ate dinner rather silently, each of us trying to warm up more. Before bed she shyly handed me back my coat.

"Thank you so much Fili," she whispered.

"You are so welcome." I said back. "Goodnight Elia."

"Goodnight Fili." As I put back on my coat I noticed how much it smelled like her. The scent was enticing, her scent, which smelled vaguely of a flower, though I couldn't place which one. I buried my nose in my coat that night.

**Some days later**

**Elia's POV  
**

We stopped at an abandoned farmhouse to camp. The place made me feel uneasy, as it did Gandalf. Unfortunately Thorin would have nothing of it.

"Where are you going Gandalf?" Bilbo asked frantically.

"To seek the company of the only one around here whose got any sense!"

"And whose that?" asked Bilbo again.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" shouted Gandalf back angrily. I grimaced. This did not seem good.

"I'm sure he'll be back." I followed the voice to see Fili. I immediately noticed how sweet it was that he was petting his pony affectionately.

"Come on Bombur we're hungry!" shouted Thorin. I winced that time. The dwarf was excruciatingly intimidating.

Later that evening Fili and Kili had gone to look after the ponies and Bilbo was pacing, worried about Gandalf. Bofur was dishing up food and I was having a pleasant chat with Balin and Dori.

"Here Bilbo, do us a favor and give this to the lads. Elia! You go with him. I'm sure they," he cleared his throat, "Fili, would love your company," Bofur grinned cheekily at me and the rest of the company chuckled. My face turned bright red from embarrassment but I went with Bilbo anyways.

Rhaelyr trotted up to me, snorting with worry. I stroked and shushed him, until we came up to Fili and Kili, who were staring worriedly into the forest.

"What's the matter?" asked Bilbo.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." said Kili.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili turned and looked at me anxiously.

"We had sixteen," said Kili.

"And now there's fourteen. Not including Rhaelyr of course. He's safe," Fili turned to reassure me. They went walking through the area the ponies were grazing hurriedly, taking stock one more time. They walked quickly, and I followed Fili.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili said.

"We-well that's not good," Bilbo sounded so worried. I tried to just keep quiet, lest I worry them further. "And that is NOT GOOD!"

I stopped right behind Fili. Something big uprooted a huge tree. It made me nervous.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Uh," Fili paused and grimaced. I winced for him. Thorin was not in a good mood and I would hate to think what would happen to the princes... "no. Best not worry him." He sounded even more nervous. I know Thorin puts so much pressure on him... "As our official burglar we thought you might like to look into it."

Bilbo looked nervous. "Well, it looks as if something uprooted these trees."

"That was our thinking," said Kili. I wondered how something like that got past them...

"Yes something very big, and possibly quite dangerous."

"Wait! There's a light, over here," he motioned for us to follow. "Stay down." Once we crouched over a fallen tree we heard sinister laughing.

"What is it?"

"Trolls," Kili said. Fili pushed me down further and crouched in front of me. Fili and Kili started to run ahead to get a closer look. Fili pulled my hand along with him, and when the trolls passed us he crushed me to his chest and into the tree, holding me tight. Though I'm sure it was just for protection, at least that's what I told myself.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo looked angry. He had grown quite fond of Myrtle, which I though was sweet. "I think they're going to eat them! We have to do something!"

"Yes! You should!" whispered Kili as Fili nodded and let go of me. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you! It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you!" Bilbo vehemently whispered no. Fili grabbed the food from him.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl!" Fili whispered to him as he pushed Bilbo towards the trolls. I had an uneasy feeling about this, but when Bilbo looked back at me I gave him a reassuring smile. But once Bilbo turned around they raced off, Fili grabbing me by the hand, back to camp. Rhaelyr followed us, and we burst through the trees, red faced and panting.

"What is it?" Thorin thundered as he stalked to us. Fili straightened and took a step towards him.

"Trolls have taken the ponies and..." Thorin was furious and I stepped back a bit. Thorin met my gaze and I looked away, slightly afraid. He cut Fili off.

"You had one job and you let..."

"Bilbo's out there!" Kili said frantically and Thorin sighed in frustration and anger, glaring at his nephews.

"Let's go!" They all grabbed their weapons and charged into the forest.

"Stay here Elia," Fili told me and I nodded yes. Rhaelyr snorted loudly and stomped his foot. As soon as they were gone I hopped on my horse and rode in the direction that Gandalf had ridden. Rhaelyr would be able to find him. We rode fast and hard until we found him. He stopped riding and he turned around.

"Eliana? What in the blazes is going on?!"

"Trolls," I breathed out and he didn't question me further. Again we rode swiftly to the camp, where we dismounted and I led him to the troll camp.

"Stay hidden!" Gandalf whispered at me and I complied. I nearly freaked out when I saw some of the dwarves being roasted around a spit, and I almost lost it when I saw one of those dwarves was Fili. Luckily Bilbo was biding them time until Gandalf could rescue them. Once they were done I emerged from the bushes and helped the dwarves off the spit. Fili hopped down right in front of me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He gave me one of those warm and reassuring smiles that I was growing to love. "Yes, are you?"

"Yes," I smiled back at him and we returned to camp to gather our supplies, then to look for the troll horde. My mind may or may not have been wandering to him frequently.


End file.
